Smbx The invasion 2 redrawn creepypasta
Note I haven't added pictures from what happened yet, but I will when I'm able to. Chapter 1: Mushroom plains and Subcon underground When I was a little kid, Mario was my number one loved franchise. I really liked the games and even saw all of the shows, Super mario bros super show, Super Mario bros 3, and Super Mario world. The first Mario game I ever played was Super Mario world, I really enjoyed that game, and pretty soon, I got Super Mario bros 3. When I beat those two games, I found a flash Mario game called Super Mario 63, a side scroller version of Super mario 64, which I haven't been able to play yet. Sm63 was a really interesting Mario game compared to most others, which had Bowser as the villain and in almost every single game. Bowser kidnaps Peach and Mario had to rescue her in every one. Bowser does kidnap Peach in this game, but that wasn't his main goal in this one, he was going to try to destroy the world with this orb of power thingy. The main thing that I was excited about in that game was the level editor. I could make my own levels with it! Unfortunately, I couldn't use any of the bosses from the game in it. I could use moving blocks and place a bunch of them together to pretend it's a boss. After a whole year of playing with that designer, I found another game called Super Mario flash 2. And it had a level designer with bosses in it! I played it, and wasn't able to beat the main game because the controls were a little rough. I made a ton of levels in it, and soon enough, I found another game, Super Mario bros X. This is the game I finally stayed with to make levels, also in Smbx you can also make world maps, which got me really excited. Smbx is a Mario game maker type software, and it's mainly for making Mario games! You can also make custom graphics in it too, you can really make any kind of game you want in it, although it will be Mario styled. I made two games with it once, the first one was Mario vs Bowser, and Super Powered Mario. Unfortunately, those games were lost. I eventually found out about unofficial updates for the game that was made by 38a, I tried them out and really enjoyed the updates, the updates added a lot of npc's and other stuff to the game. The last update that 38a made was 1.4.4, I downloaded the update and started the game and began to think about what I should make. I decided to begin working on a version of the main game that you play in Smbx called The invasion 2 with Super Mario World redrawn graphics and new levels. Mostly Hammer bro levels, new dungeons and fortresses. I also was gonna add a new story and a new antagonist called Kripa the demon beast koopa. So I added all the graphics and new levels into the game. But I then noticed something really strange in the editor, Kripa was already added in the npc window, but I didn't add him yet. He was supposed to replace Mother brain, but he was in a completely new slot. "Huh?" I thought to myself. I finish updating the final level, Bowser's castle and I add the new npc into the final boss fight part of the level. I tried the boss fight out and he acted like Mother brain, which is how he was supposed to act. I then turn the wld. file into a MAP file and began playing the game. I began in Mushroom plains and finished the intro and beat the first level, Super easy road. I then began the second level Grassy grass grasslands, when I collected the first star coin of the level something really strange happens, I got teloported back at the begginning of the level! I'm pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be something that teloports the player placed where the star coin was placed. All the enemies that I killed were respawned too. Maybe that was a glitch, it had to be if I didn't place a teloporter there. I know about most of the glitches from Smbx, and this kind of glitch was NOT in it before. I collected the star coin again and the teloport didn't happen this time, which was a relief, but it happened again when I collected the second star coin. I paused the game and looked in the editor to see if there's extra sections that are coppied and pasted from the original section. But there weren't any and there was no teloporters that would take you to the extra sections. So this really did turn out to be a glitch. I collected the first two star coins again and the glitch didn't happen. I collected the last one and the glitch happens once more. It seems that the glitch only happens once on each of the star coins. I collected all of them one more time and the glitch didn't happen. When I was half way through the level, an image appeared in the background for a split second, I couldn't tell what it was since it went so fast. I beated the level and replayed it to see if these glitches happen again. They didn't but the image appears again and I took a screenshot of it this time to see what it was. It was showing a shadow of something, it was only showing it's arm and it's long crooked claws. I had no idea who's shadow that was and was a little creeped out by it's appearence. I beated the level again and continued to the fortress of the world. It seemed pretty normal, the only abnormal things were these random blocks that spawned in the level, I could go through them and the pattern of the blocks were in the shape of the words TURN B. I assume it was saying turn back, but the second word was blocked by a wall. I was confused about why those were there and why it spelled that. I continued and got to the boss, Giant Spiny. he acted like Ludwig since he replaces him. I beat him easily and then the screen suddenly freezed before he fell off-screen. White particles on the screen slowly appeared, most of them were in random shapes like eyes, horns, half koopa shells, and many others. I also noticed that one of the shapes on the high left side of the screen looked like hands with crooked claws like the ones I saw from that image. The game crashed and had to restart it. Maybe it's something I did in the first level that caused these glitches to happen? So I avoided destroying most of the bricks in the first level to see if destroying some of them caused the glitch to happen. I beated the levels, and the hammer bro ones, and got to the first dungeon, it played normal and I soon got to the boss Boom boom. He was colorless for some reason, but he acted normal and no glitches happened when I beated him. So I moved onto Subcon underground, and I noticed two extra levels are added, the levels were moving ones like the Hammer bro ones. No strange teloport glitches or block spawning glitches happened in any of the normal levels. When I got to the fortress of the world, it played normal as well. But when I beat the boss, Vinny, the white particle glitch from the Giant spiny fight returned. Vinny got completely devoured by the glitch and the level ended. Good thing the game didn't crash this time. But I avoided anything that might have caused these glitches, hopefully no glitches that would crash the game would happen this time. I soon got to the moving levels, the floors in both of them were black and the backgrounds were black. The music was the smw boss theme. These levels were boss fight levels, In the first one, I am forced to defeat the Giant spiny again, and in the second one, I'm forced to fight Boom boom again. Boom boom was colored this time. I beat both of them and I beat the hammer bro levels of the world and the rest of the levels. I got to the dungeon of the world and Wart, the boss of the dungeon played normal surprisingly. I got in the pipe and was not sent to Dino island like normal, but instead to Gabber.